The present invention relates to electrochemical batteries, and, more specifically, to lithium-metal batteries. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and compositions that enhance the cycle life and shelf life of lithium-metal batteries, and, especially, lithium-active sulfur batteries. The present invention has applications in the fields of electrochemistry and battery technology.
Lithium battery technology continues to be an attractive option for providing light-weight, yet powerful energy sources. Lithium-sulfur secondary batteries are especially well suited to continuing market demands for more powerful and highly portable electronic devices. Examples of such batteries include those disclosed by De Jonghe, et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,048 and 4,917,974; and by Visco, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,175. Nevertheless, the batteries described in these, and other references, have serious limitations (Rauh 1979; De Gott 1986). In particular, batteries using sulfur or polysulfide electrodes in combination with lithium, such as the Li2Sx batteries described by Peled and Yamin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,609, have suffered from poor cycling efficiencies (Rauh 1989).
Many of these difficulties are addressed by the batteries described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,523,179 and 5,532,077, both to Chu, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes. Briefly, the '179 and '077 patents describe solid-state batteries that comprise a lithium electrode in combination with an active sulfur-containing electrode. An “active sulfur” electrode is an electrode comprising elemental sulfur, or sulfur in an oxidation state such that the sulfur would be in its elemental state if the electrode was fully charged. The technology described in these patents is an important advance in lithium battery technology, in particular by describing batteries having large energy densities and good cycling performance.
The cycle life and shelf life of lithium-sulfur batteries is limited by the slow degradation of the lithium electrode surface arising from the formation of dendritic and/or high surface area “mossy lithium”. To compensate for active lithium loss, extra lithium must be provided for the lithium electrode increasing the cost and weight of the battery. The use of additional metals also increases the burden of disposing the battery as additional toxic materials must be processed. Mossy lithium can also present a fire hazard by creating fine particles of lithium metal that can ignite on contact with air.
Various attempts have been made to provide lithium batteries having long cycle life and improved stability of the lithium metal anode. To minimize the growth of lithium dendrites, stabilize a lithium metal anode, and improve lithium cycling efficiency, one approach has been to add a metal to the lithium to form a solid metal-lithium alloy electrode. For example, aluminum may be added to the lithium to form a solid aluminum-lithium alloy electrode (Rao 1977). However, as described in Huggins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,796, solid lithium-metal alloys such as Li—Al or Li—Si exhibit lower surface kinetics and lose there charge capacities after prolonged cycling. In particular, some types of solid Li—Al alloy electrodes, suffer from problems of shape and mechanical instabilities as well as manufacturing difficulties. Further, as described in Kawakami, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,339, for use in a rechargeable lithium battery, use of a lithium alloy such as lithium-aluminum alloy as an anode is not practical because the lithium alloy is difficult to fabricate into a spiral form. Therefore, it is difficult to produce a spiral-wound cylindrical rechargeable battery. Further, desirable charging and discharging cycle life or energy density for a rechargeable battery is not easily obtained using lithium-alloys as the anode.
Thus, to take advantage of the stabilizing properties of lithium-metal alloys, which may improve battery cycle life and shelf-life, there remains a need to improve the utilization of lithium-metal alloys in the design of lithium electrodes. The present invention meets these and other needs.